Patty's beautiful, erm, sort-of-good-looking life
by Not.A.Pigeon
Summary: Can you name one typical teen girl problem? Patty can. People laugh at her appearance, she has no friends, her sister is mean, and her mama isn't interested in her daughter's life. There is one specific gang she thought could help her, but it won't be that easy: "Don't judge a book by its cover" is one of the most common phrases, but one of the least respected too.
1. Greasy whale symphony

Patty's beautiful, erm, _sort of good-looking_ life

**Hi people! I do not speak English. I'm still learning, so pardon my tiny vocabulary. If you find any recurrent error, please tell me (politely if possible :P) First Fan Fiction, be nice :3**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Not a Pigeon**

**PS-This story focuses on physical appearance. What the characters think of it does not reflect my personal opinion; I really don't want you to take it personally!**

**I do not own The Outsiders. I only own my OCs.**

Mmmh! Burgers! When I was three years old and saw grown-ups eating it, I felt like puking; I'd never imagine such an odd-looking meal could be so delicious. Today's-me was at her second now, and on her way to her third! The only sad thing about fast-food is the people: it's crazily crowded. That _has _to be the one thing that makes me uncomfortable. Whenever I go outside, I feel like everyone is staring. I get mean comments every time I'm eating a bit too much or shopping in trendy boutiques ("That shirt won't fit your size", they say), or even when I'm just walking. People call me fat; I guess they're right. I _am_ overweight. I tried to change, but I'm too lazy to stop doing what I love (eating and staying home all day without any exercises) for strangers. So, yeah, I am a victim of my own laziness. I was first called fatat 10 years old. After that, I felt like crap, and, whenever I started to feel good about myself again, someone had to spit an insult at me. Now, I can't even recall the last time I accepted the way I looked. You know the worst thing about me? My face. It's so ugly; everybody tells me that, even my "friends" (but I SO don't want to talk about them…)

Back to reality, here I was, in all my pathetic glory, starting my third burger while looking at a bunch of social (beautiful) girls. I was silently whining about how unfair it was for me to have that monkey face. I checked the boys as well. Pretty girls don't realize how much it hurts to see cute boys when you're ugly; when you know you have no chances because your looks aren't good enough.

I was about to leave (I couldn't stand that pressure anymore) when the waitress came to me and handed me a plate of fries.

"_Hey gorgeous! Wanna go out with me?" _

was spelled… with the fries! It was so awesome. And I got called g…go…gor… sorry…the word's stuck in my throat. Anyway, I got called the _g _word! By a boy! I think… I looked around, all excited. I saw a bunch of greasers in the corner of the fast-food. I stared at them intensely until one looked back at me, and made that "Whatcha lookin' at, loser!" face. I guessed they did not send me the fries. I continued my search and stopped my eyes on an old man… Please! Not him! But he couldn't care less about me, so, yeah, THANKS GOD! After making 360° with my head and stared at two girls, a mom and her five-years-old son, the waitresses and waiters, I found my man: he was one of those socials I was checking earlier. He probably saw me stare and, erm, notice me I guess…?

OK, what I am going to do? Go to him? Pretend it never happened? But he was too cute for that… And my mom would respect me if I had a money-boyfriend and a money-baby… I got up, and went to the trashcan _pretending _I was about to throw away the plate. On the way, I looked at him and smiled. Guess what? He SMILED BACK! I became so red; I could tell how much I was blushing. He grabbed my hand, which did not make me any less apple-like and stood up.

"Hey ugly!" He told me.

"Hey, huh, 'scuse me?"

He laughed, spilled his soda on my head, and crushed his burger it on my face.

"Oops! I was trying to cover your face, but, yeah, forgot burgers can't do any good with a basket case!"

Wow. That had to be the lamest insult ever. Still, it hurt a lot. All I could hear was every body's laugh wrenching my brain; everyone found that "joke" so funny, _everyone_:Socs, greasers. It felt like my misery had solved all that social class fight, rich and poor becoming one against the enemy: hippoPraticia…

"You find that funny?" I shouted, losing it.

On that, I punched that jerk right on the nose, stormed out of that bully-house (I heard some "Ya'll pay for it, bitch!") and ran away. Actually, I did not run away, because I have no endurance, but I did jog for two long minutes before I started walking home. In front of my tiny garden, I opened the fence and ran inside the house, just to make them think I ran all the way… Yes, I have a big ego.

My sister tried to catch me as I entered to "Good-afternooning" me, but I brushed her off and ran in the shower to get clean. After I went out all clean, she caught me

"Good afternooooon!" she howled.

"NOT _GOOD_!" I screamed.

"Not so loud. No. Not…!" Yup, she was still hangover. I gave myself a good, strong facepalm.

"Where's mom?"

She cocked an eyebrow, a habit she probably picked up from some friend; she's such a suck-up brat. But I knew what that meant: she had no idea, and she didn't know why I cared. Truly, I didn't; I was only trying to make conversation. We stood there until she finally broke that awkward silence.

"Soooo, what happened?"

"Whut?"

"Do you often come home _running _to the shower?"

"Huh…yeah. Whenever I'm, like, dirty… ya know…?" I lied. Dirty or not, I NEVER shower when I come home, I usually sit down (jump) on the coach and watch TV. I surely do not run home either. I don't even run in my everyday life, why would I run home? Of course, she's not buying it.

"Right. Okay, let me guess, you got humiliated somewhere and washed your shame off".

Ouch! That was direct.

"Huh, close but not quite. I washed burger and soda off… What?"

That little minx was staring at me, smirking.

"Well, first," she started with her oh-so annoying tone "you know I can't resist whenever I hear the word "soda". Second, it's just crazy how different we are".

Oh yeah, we are different indeed. My zero-sized amazing sister is beautiful and all, she's nice and all, she's loved by everyone and all, I'm sick thinking about it and all…

I woke up on the couch. Last night I fell asleep in front of the TV. I was really happy I didn't tell my sister about my fast-food incident; she would've mocked me so much. I mean, not only did I fell for that social's trick, but I was also stupid enough to think a cute and rich boy could love me. I've never had a boyfriend, ever, and my sister had many-many men AND was currently in a relationship.

"You should meet my guy" she said "He's hot. And you might find someone among his gang."

"No."

"Why? You need friends!"

"I have friends"

"No, you had…"

"Shut up!"

"Don't talk to me like that. You're fat and alone. You talk to your food instead of talking to me, and you pretend you're okay. You should really try to work something out because it is really embarrassing to admit that we're related. Please, do something with your life" she snapped.

I broke into tears and left. I ran (walked) to that always-empty park: I go there whenever I need to cry. On the way, I heard screams. I debated inside whether or not I should go. I decided that I would, but I'd stay hidden to see what the problem is, and, if I can help, I will. Following my plan, I stood behind a wall and saw four socials beating up a greaser. I decided to leave, BUT one saw me.

"Hey! Look at the greasy whale!"

As I paused to react, two of them caught up with me and pushed me on the ground. I'm really strong, so they couldn't hold me for long: I got up and the two who kept the helpless boy down came to get me. I pushed them and left with that greaser. We ran together (yes, RAN). They followed us until we reached a bar that we automatically entered. A social would be stupid to go inside a place full of hoods when he has only four men. Of course they left, and so did I. The boy chased after me.

"Hey! Wait! Thanks"

I seriously could not answer. I didn't even turn to face him. I was planning on running away, remember?

"That was nothing", I finally declared. Oh, poor guy, he couldn't imagine how true that was.

"Well thanks anyway. Look, I gotta go see my friends or they'll yell at me, but I'll remember it". I finally looked at him when I heard that. Wow, he was cute! I "saved" a hottie! Whoop-whoop, I rule! But, instead of saying that, I went on with a question that surprised not only the boy, but me as well.

"Why would they yell?" I usually don't care about people's feelings; that is why I was so astonished by my words.

"Worries", he answered, not expecting to answer a personal question.

I chuckled; worries? Man, I imagined a bunch of hoods with leather jackets, worn-out jeans, tough-looking bruises, greased hair, and puppy eyes. I think he got freaked out by my unjustified smile.

"Oooook… see ya around!" he finally said.

"Right…" I quietly answered while rolling my eyes: there's no way we'll see each other again.

**In the next chapter:**

"**Hey! Water-Bubble! I saw you at the fast-food yesterday", he smirked. I stiffened: he knew; he saw the drama, and he was about to humiliate me. I recognized him; he was one of the greasers who laughed yesterday. Damn. **


	2. A not-so devilish idea

**Wow! I didn't really expect to get any reviews :P Thank you :) By the way, I'm planning on publishing one chapter per week, that's if I don't have too much work to do…which was the case this time…**

**Not. **

I watched him leave, his shape getting smaller and smaller. I was about to pursue my walk, but a question struck me:

Why did I go outside in the first place?

.

.

.

Aah, right! I was going to cry in a park… I certainly wasn't feeling like crying anymore. I felt sick and happy at the same time: I saved someone with my cowardice. How weird is that?

Anyway, I had an even bigger question now. All that fuss took about 20 minutes, 30 maximum… What would I do now? I still have I-don't-know-how-many hours to kill before bed time. I did think about going home: my sister would probably be gone by now and I'd have the house to myself, but after being called "greasy whale", a part of me was too proud to be bumming around all day. Let's go!

-After a short walk-

I don't know how many "Hey Grease!" I heard in the last five minutes, but it's just pathetic. Socs were randomly shouting at greasers, but, luckily, it was notme. I thought more than once to defend those guys by shouting back, but, yeah, _kinda_ gave up on the idea: I'd done enough saving for today!

-After a shorter walk-

Oh! A puppy! How cuuuuuuute!

-After an even shorter walk-

Hey! They're having sales at _Beauty and clothes_! Maybe I should give it a try! Or not. "It won't fit you" (obviously thought in a girly/bitchy voice).

-After a walk even shorter than the previous one-

Okay, I'll admit it: I'm bored. I went home, directly in the living room. I saw a woman lying on the couch.

"Hi mom." I said. *Double-take* "Wait, what? Mom?"

The woman turned her head. Woops, it's not my mom. Woopser, it's a teen girl.

"Who you're calling _mum,_ idiot? I'm sixteen!"

"Hey! Sysy! You met the Fatty-monster?" I heard my sister yell from the kitchen. She and two other girls joined us. Great! I'll finally meet my sister's minions…

"Why aren't you at your boyfriend's? 'Thought you had a party" I grumbled.

"Happy to see you too, dearest sister. Our dates are coming to get us, of course! But you wouldn't understand!" Evil smile on her stupid face.

I slapped her… In my head only, unfortunately.

…

"Which lipstick looks best? This one or that one?" Minion #1 said.

"That one" Minion #2 said.

"No! This one" Sysy said.

"Both suck" twisted sister said.

I wondered why they wouldn't do their talk in my sis' room. I asked if they could, but they only answered "No-oh!" while waving their finger with attitude (the middle one, not the grooming). It was annoying: I was planning on watching TV, but couldn't with all that noise. After two minutes of sitting on the couch next to them, all I could hear was "Nanananananana": just strange, undefined sounds. And then, a miracle happened: it stopped. I was so stunned I had to see what was happening. They were done getting ready for their night out. They looked super-hot. "Sysy" was a tad-bit too sexy though… I'd NEVER wear these shorts, but, yeah, she has better legs than me. There was a knock on the door. My sister let a pack of boys in. It's the first time I saw so many guys in my living room… kind of made me uncomfortable to be honest.

"Okay girls! Your hot mess is here!" One shouted. Hugh! Can you get any lamer?

It wasn't too hard to see who was dating who: one minute in my house and the couples were already French-kissing on my couch. "I sit on that couch every day…" I thought.

"This" my evil sister stated while shuffling her boyfriend's hair "Is Soda".

Was he named after a drink? He was so cute I couldn't even remember. I really was jealous of my sister at this point. I mean, I've always been, but the angst was stronger than ever that time. I was about to go to my room to leave that tongue-twitching contest when Mister Ice-blond (one of the boys) noticed me.

"Hey! Water-Bubble! I saw you at the fast-food yesterday", he smirked. I stiffened: he knew; he saw the drama, and he was about to humiliate me. I recognized him: he was one of the greasers who laughed yesterday. Damn. Was I a fool to hope I could keep it from my sis'.

"I remember you too!" Pepsi said in an innocent voice "You're the girl who kicked that Soc's ass!" I couldn't tell whether he was really impressed or just trying to help me. My sister looked shocked and impressed.

"I was more thinking of you as the thing that ate fifty burgers and got one right on the face" he spat with sadistic pleasure. My sister looked like she recognized me more in those words.

"Hey! Captain immature! Are you done now? 'Cause you're getting on my nerves…" I wanted to say… Oh, wait. I think I did.

"Hey! Captain immature! Are you done now? 'Cause you're getting on my nerves." And I'm pretty sure I added "First, it was not _fifty _burgers, it was two and a half, you useless bastard. Second, I recognize your "Whatcha lookin' at, loser!" face, and let me tell you one thing: it isn't scaring me one bit. Oh, and third," nope, jerk, I wasn't done yet! "I _did _kick his ass, sucker!"

Burn!

And just when I thought I was being outstandingly cool, I realized that idiot wasn't overwhelmed by my cleverness at all. His face didn't lie: he thought what I said was stupid and pointless, not mean.

"Anyone can punch" he just concluded.

"Yeah… Well, she still kicked his butt!" Pepsi finally blurt. Man, was he nice! If we were in one of these cheesy movies, he'd totally end up with me! I smiled like an idiot at that thought, but stopped because, obviously, instead of saying "Thanks for defending me" with a cute blush, I answered "_Well_, 'She' would like to be called something else". The boy looked at me strangely: he seemed half amused by my remark, and half sad/surprised that it was all I cared about.

"Yeah. Sorry about that!" He told me with a gigantic smile two seconds after, as if his sorrow never happened.

I somehow managed to leave the living room despite all the awkwardness of the moment. I heard Pepsi's voice as I was reaching my room "Hey! You'll never guess what happened to Pony yesterday! He was getting jumped by greasers…"

I did not listen to the rest of the story because I was in my bed, and I couldn't care less about his horse.

My sister entered "Hey Fatty! We're goin'. I left the number on the kitchen table. Don't call me except for emergencies!"

"Sure. Whatever." I was completely nonchalant. "Oh! By the way, should I be worried that my baby sister is going to a bar with older boys?" I had to be mean, I had to. Every time I see her, I feel the need to be bitchy because she has everything I want.

"Everybody do it…"

"When you say "Do it", do you mean "going to a bar even though you're underage" or do you mean…"

"I am not having this conversation with you! Ew!" And she slammed the door. I heard them leave. I got up immediately after and went to see the number she left. When I saw it, I had a devilish idea. I'd make a prank call to ruin her night! Why am I so evil? I guess it's my job as the big sister.

**In the next chapter:**

**First, a random greaser, now, a hopeless sister. Boy, I said "Enough saving for the day"! Running for your life isn't funny. It's even worse when it's for someone else's. The fright, the powerlessness, the guilt for not being here; everything is mixed up. I'm scared to see how I'll find her.**


	3. Goodbye my Sister

**Thanks to everyone reading this :D**

**Not much to say this time :P Oh right, I remember! For my oral evaluation in English class, we had a list of subjects and we had to send our "Top 3 subjects we'd like to talk about" to the teacher. When I saw Robert Frost in the list, I was completely ecstatic. I asked my teacher if I could talk about one particular poem (I let you guess which one ;) ) and she said yes! **

**Not. **

"Hello. Can I talk to the underage blond who goes out with a guy named after a drink?"

The bartender laughed.

"Hi?" The familiar voice said five seconds later. I mimicked a "cheesy-nerd" voice.

"Hey babe! I'm that guy you keep avoiding in physics class. I'll get my revenge! Mouhahahaha!"

"Fatty, shut up. I'll get you later." She hung up.

Well, it was worth it. No, wait, it wasn't.

"Hello. Can I talk to the guy named after a drink?"

The bartender laughed again.

"Hello!" He was so enthusiastic; his "hello" startled me. I let out my manly voice.

"Hey man! I got your girlfriend pregnant."

"What? But she told me _I _was the father!"

"…Wait WHAT?" I screamed, losing my virility.

I heard a second voice in the phone.

"Two-Bit! Gimme the phone back!"

That voice became clearer as the other one faded.

"Hello back. Sorry, my friend took away the phone. Who's it?"

I was the one hanging up this time. How scary. For a moment there, I thought it was true. 'Seems like I need to pick up some pranking tips.

"Hello. Can I speak to the underage slutty-looking girl who's dating Pepsi-something?"

The bartender laughed again. Was I that funny? I wasn't trying to be anyway.

"What is it?"

"Hello little lady…"

"Fatty, if you call me once more I swear you're gonna pay for it."

"Hey! Who said it was me? Erm, I mean, _who's fat?_"

"Haha… Why are you so selfish? You don't think of phone bills?"

"Honey, believe me, you're the one who increases them." She hung up. How rude!

I stopped my evil plan for my TV program that was about to start. 30 minutes later, I went back to the phone. I was thinking about another joke when the phone rang. It was Sysy, all stressed up. I asked her "What's up?" and she told me my sister was in big troubles: some Socials "kidnapped" her. Apparently, she managed to escape from them for a short instant where she got a phone and called her friends. She told them she was close to the park with the big fountain. I didn't think twice: I left.

For once, I ran. Yes, _ran_.

First, a random greaser, now, a hopeless sister. Boy, I said "Enough saving for the day"! Running for your life isn't funny. It's even worse when it's for someone else's. The fright, the powerlessness, the guilt for not being here; everything is mixed up. I'm scared to see how I'll find her. If I find her, that is.

I arrived in the park and saw a bunch of Socials. I crazily screamed at them. They turned around and I realized there was no girl with them.

"Where is she? Where's my sister?"

They looked at me funny and laughed. That's when I understood: I got tricked. I was so upset I didn't even notice the Socials' evil stare.

…

I finally got home. My wounds were all superficial, thanks God. They just hit me a couple of times before leaving when I faked unconsciousness. I was so mad I couldn't even think of a way to calm me down. I called the bar again, but I was serious this time. The bar tender told me _she _and her friends left.

"Where?" I asked.

"Hum… How are you related to her?"

"Sister."

"Oh, okay. They went to her boyfriend's place. Ya know, 'The boy named after a drink'. He's a friend of mine. I'll give ya his address."

It was a long way from home (for me), but I still went. 20 minutes later, I was there. The lights were on inside and I could see a lot of people; the same I "met" earlier. There was no way I'd knock. I stormed in shouting for my sister. Everyone jumped around and looked at me. The minute I saw _her, _I let out all the lectures I had in mind.

"Hey! Calm down!" Sysy, who couldn't mind her own business, stopped me. "At least she wasn't the one playing childish phone pranks."

"No, but you were, you little Miss-slutty-I'm-so-funny-I-tell-someone-her-sis'-m issing!"

"It's one good joke against a thousand bad." She answered. Most of them started to laugh.

"No. It's a thousand bad jokes against a thousand punches from drunk Socials!"

Well, it wasn't _a thousand _hit, but I had to exaggerate it or else it wouldn't have any punch. Some stopped laughing, but the girls and three boys did not.

"Cut it out!" One boy finally snapped. "What's so funny? She got beaten up!"

For some strange reasons, everyone shut up. I wasn't sure whether he was the leader of the group or just the one you can't help but listen to.

"What's goin' on in here?" A young boy said, coming from what I supposed was his room. The funny thing is that I knew him.

"Fat girl got beaten up" Mister Ice-blond "explained". I thought he listened to his friend when he asked to cut it out, but no.

"Dal', stop it!" The boy who snapped earlier said. "Dal" just gave him a cocky look.

"Hey don't laugh at her" the one who came out of his room said. I knew what was coming. "I owe her my life!" I turned red.

"You what?" Pepsi asked.

"She's the girl with the Socs I told you about."

…

After everything was cleared up, Pepsi offered me to stay for the night. I decided I would, even though I was reticent at first (it was my sister's lair after all), but I didn't feel like walking all the way back either. I'd ask one of them to drive me tomorrow. My sister and her friends left: they couldn't stand having me around and they had a chance to get the house to themselves. The boy I saved came to me.

"Hi! I never introduced myself. Kinda impolite, huh? I'm Ponyboy"

"Hey… I'm Hengirl" I said with a laugh. What the hell was that? A joke? He looked sort of upset. Could it be… Oh my God! It's his real name! I couldn't help but laugh out loud (not at his name, at my mistake).

"I'm sorry!" I said between two gasps. I saw one boy laughing too.

"Hey!" He said. "Sylvia talked about phone pranks. Could it be you're _the father_?" He winked. My mouth dropped. How humiliating.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Pepsi said with a smile.

"She understands, right? It's our lil' joke." What a guy! I knew him for about five minutes (seven if you include the two minutes he spent in my house earlier) and we already had a "joke just for us". In a romance book, we'd totally date… I really should stop with that.

I turned around to Ponyboy.

"Soooo… You hang out with my sister and stuff…?"

"Not so much. She only talks to me 'cause I'm Soda's brother" Oh! So he's named Soda! Better to know now. "It's funny how we don't talk that much to each other considering we're soon-to-be brother and sister" Ponyboy added, totally snapping me out of my thoughts.

"WHAT? Soda's marrying _that_?"

He chuckled "Well, yeah."

"But, but, but, but she's WAY too young to be engaged!"

"Don't worry about that. He's waiting 'til she's outta college"

"Oh, okay, good… she'll be _old enough _by then" I winked, and Pony laughed. That other guy who I had a "joke just for us" with laughed even more. Can he ever shut it?

"So," he started "you're Fatty right?"

Dal' sniggered.

"What?" The boy said. I was fuming.

"What'd you say to me?" I shouted.

"Watch out Two-Bit, she punched a Social for something like that!" Pepsi, erm, _Soda _laughed.

"Hey, don't hurt me! That's how Sylvia said your name was!" He said in a fake high voice. I wondered who I hated most between my sister and Evilia.

"It's Patty." I grumbled. I went to bed soon after: tomorrow was Monday, and I had school. I could how hard it would be. I was about to fall asleep on their couch when Evilia came in.

"Babe, I thought you were at Sandy's." Dal' said. Ew, "babe". The two of them made a terrible and evil couple.

"I just have one thing I have to tell Fatty… In private."

Everyone left the room after she added "In private". Some spied "subtly" on us until she yell "GET OUT". Then, we were finally alone. What the hell was going on?

**In the next chapter:**

**I'll always remember that Wednesday evening. Always.**


End file.
